


Day Off

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Life as a Whitebeard Pirate [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a man who has so many responsibilities, sometimes Marco simply wants to forget about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted one of these, but here we go.
> 
> Beta-read by Aerle :)

Being First Division Commander and first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates meant a lot of responsibilities. Being First Division Commander, first mate and the user of a devil fruit that made it impossible for him to get drunk meant  _a lot_  of responsibilities. Since that particular side effect of his ability had been discovered, Marco had been pronounced the babysitter of drunks, especially when they were on an island, and his main mission was to make sure no one did something  _too_  stupid while inebriated.

During his many years occupying the position, Marco had witnessed the most ridiculous of occurrences, ranging from the time a group of idiots had raided a local marine base to take photos of themselves naked and send them to marine headquarters, to the time he had been forced to stop a mass wedding that over a hundred men of the crew had decided to have amongst themselves. Everybody marrying everybody, of course.

Today, however, after three days of nonstop partying in the island they were now at, Marco had decided he really needed a break from his exhausting job.

He just hoped Thatch and the dozen other men with him wouldn't later regret their brand new tattoos of the marines' symbol on their asses.


End file.
